Human Love Story
by Kumiko Kurokawa
Summary: Leo has been keeping a secret from his brothers. He has a human friend! So, when Donnie finally finds a cure to make them human, and they go to high school, will Leo's secret come out? Or will he manage to keep it hidden? (First fanfic! Constructive criticism is much appreciated though no flames please!) Rated for mild swearing! ENJOY!


**Hello! This is my first** **story on Fanfiction! I hope all turtle fans like this! This is a Male!OC X Fem!Human!leo. For those who don't really like OC (original character) stories PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE! Also Leo might be slightly OOC (out of character) And a shout out to BiteMeBro522 for helping me learn how Fanfiction works, love ya! **

**Okay enough of my ranting and on with the story!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the lair. Raph and Mikey were fighting (Well Raph was chasing Mikey around and Mikey was running for his life), Donnie was in his lab working on some thing to help the Wifi connection, and Leo was in his room typing on his computer (He had...borrowed). Leo had been on it a lot lately though everyone just assumed he was meditating or doing something Leo-like because his room door was always closed and locked. Leo wouldn't be surprised if they never knew about him even having the piece of technology.

While on the computer he had made an account on a website and also made an internet friend. They chatted and chatted until one had to reluctantly sign out of the website. It was like that almost everyday, and both were content with it. Leo's computer had changing services that meant no one could trace his signal which he was happy for. Leo's attention was brought back to his computer instead of his music when his friend PM (Private messaged) him.

TurtleLover: Hello~

Leo smirked. Something he rarely did in front of his brothers, though he never really shown his true colors to his brothers anyway. He than typed a response therefor starting a conversation.

Not-So-Fearless-Leader: Why hello to you too~ ;)

TurtleLover: Hehe, so what are you up to, naughty? ;)

Leo rolled his eyes at the nick-name given to him bye his friend, or Ty as his real name is. Yes, Leo knows his name much like Ty knows his name...and that he's a talking teenage mutant ninja turtle...well, it's not like anyone can trace his signal to were their new lair is and he never gave him (His friend is a guy for those who didn't figure it out) direct directions to the lair, just enough to get him curious and thinking.

Leo also has a nick-name for his friend, it's Perv because he would constantly flirt and type rather graphic things to him. And because of the pervy-ness that is Ty Leo's nick-name became naughty...

Not-So-Fearless-leader: Just talking to you, Perv. What about you?

TurtleLover: Well, I'm hiding from my older bro who is trying to kill me for playing a prank on him. My sis is to my left stalking me (Sis: Hey! D:). And my younger bro is on the opposite of me playing some anime date game...for girls... -_-'

Not-So-Fearless-Leader: LOL, I would guess that Mikey is watching TV, Donnie is working on some thingy...and Raph is brooding somewhere. -_-'

TurtleLover: LOL! Our family's are the same! ;D

Not-So-Fearless-Leader: Hmm...Yep! Are you listening to a song?

TurtleLover: Yep. Counting Stars by OneRepublic. You?

Not-So-Fearless-Leader: This little girl by Cady Groves. It's awesome. *-*

TurtleLover: Awesome! I'll try it out.

Not-So-Fearless-Leader: Ditto! (That means 'same' if you didn't know).

Leo pressed sent as the door burst open. He froze a one thought went though his head `_Crap__! __I'm screwed! `. _He quickly typed and send-

Not-So-Fearless-Leader: Shit! I just got caught with the computer! I talk to you later!

Leo then looked to see it was Raph who burst the door down and was looking at him as if he had four heads and was blue. He was about to close the computer when a soft ding could be heard in his head-phones, (which he also 'borrowed') he glanced at the screen quickly before closing it. The message was-

TurtleLover: Crap...good luck, naughty! ;)

Leo sat there, the computer screen now closed, while Raph looked at him with the same expression as before. The song that was playing had been cut off by the sudden action of the computer screen closing so there was nothing but silence...Leo, hating the awkward silence, softly joked.

''Guess I'm caught with my hand in the cookie jar."

"..."

Another awkward silence fell upon the two and Leo wanted Raph to say something. Anything. But he only stood there and after about six minutes of awkward silence he muttered something about dinner being ready. Then, he walked out leaving Leo to sit there, wondering if he'll tell the others. At the thought at that he felt a wave of panic flood over him. Donnie would need to use it ALOT for something and whenever he's not using it Mikey will snatch it, therefore leaving Leo no time at all to use what was his. Though he would miss Ty more than anything...he did have a super small crush on the boy, who was 19 the same age as Leo himself. And besides the small visits on the computer ( They never met in real life) from his younger sister and brother Ty was his only comfort. Meaning that Ty knew who he really is and not the Fearless Leader that Master Splinter forces him to be, so his brothers will respect him though in reality it just ruined bond with his brothers. Mostly his and Raph's bond. Believe it or not he and Raph used to be inseparable but now they fight, and fight, and fight.

After stopping his memory, knowing it would simply hurt his heart. Leo sighed, defeated, and walked out of his room (After hiding his computer and headphones) and prepared someone to ask him if they could borrow his computer.

Though, to his surprise they acted like nothing ever happened, as if Raph never told them. `_Maybe he didn't?` _Was the thought that raced through his head making him feel slightly hopeful.

He sat walked to the kitchen which was in the end of there lair. The lair was made up of four parts. There is: the dojo, the bedrooms, the living room and the kitchen. The new lair was somewhere in California. Leo was shocked that they would travel all the way from New York to California...Well the good news is that now Leo and Ty was actually in the same town and so...Yeah...

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Every one sat at the table as Mikey started passing out the food, which was cheese pizza, and Mikey and Donnie started to talk about some surprise Donnie had for everyone. Though I tuned them out because I knew that as soon as Raph wanted to he could tell every one about my computer and then poof! It will be gone. Forever...

"Something bugging you Fearless?"

"I'm fine." Was the immediate answer Raph was given. I knew he knew why I wasn't joining the conversation, he knew that I was most likely a nervous wreck on the inside, which I was. And to top it all off he had amusement laced in his voice! `_Damn him!` _I thought with murderous intent. I was about to throw a punch to wipe that smug look off his face when Donnie jumped up and happily screamed-

"OKAY! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! CAN EVERYONE GO IN THE LIVING ROOM!?"

We all looked at Master Splinter who spoke with his usual calm voice.

"Okay, though try to make it quick Donnie, we don't want our food getting cold."

Donnie bolted to his lab while the rest of us went into the living room. Raph sat next to me which didn't make my frown turn upside down though I sat still, with my mouth shut. Then he leaned and whispered, his voice thick with amusement and that didn't help my mood.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me...for now."

I shot him the ultimate death glare before giving him a not-so-light punch on his shoulder. Then Donnie came back once again a bundle of joy that rivaled Mikey's as he jumped in front of the TV, therefore all of us being able to see him without twisting or craning our necks. And, before he began Raph chirped that he should speak in a language that we understand. So, after giving a nod of acceptance he blurted out.

" I found a way for us to be human!"

Silence fell over the room as each one of my brothers (Including me) thoughts raced with new possibility's that they could do, things they could of never dreamed of doing before. My thoughts immediately raced to a red head (we had each given each other descriptions of what we look like, and the red head is Ty) I felt a smile creep on my face as I thought of meeting him in person. Person! We all started cheering and praising Donnie who looked extremely proud though everything went quiet as Master Splinter raised his hand, and then he spoke.

"Donnie are sure that there are no kinks that could hurt anyone's body or mind?"

" Hai, Master Splinter."

"...Very well, you may make them human. Though only if they want to."

All four of the turtles cheered and shouted 'yes!' before Donnie went to get the needles that will make us human ready, I called April to ask her if she could ask Casey to bring some clothes (Though I added that she might want to bring some of her clothes in case someone is actually a girl) while Raph and Mikey started making plans for when they become human.

After April and Casey showed up and Donnie finished preparing and told April how to inject the needle (Because there's a good chance were going to pass out while changing forms) we all sat there waiting for the next step in our lives.

I was the first to be injected. Master Splinter said that as the leader I should go first, though I countered saying that I didn't care if I was last one to get injected. Though I ended up going first anyway.

When Donnie injected the needle he gave me a reassuring smile. Everything was normal at first then it was a tingling feeling and lastly everything faded away to black.

* * *

**Leo POV**

I woke up and was hit with a wave of nausea and a major headache. I let out a pained groan before hands helped me sit up straight. I realized that I was on a couch before I opened my eyes. After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw April and Raph...or what I though was Raph. That's when I noticed the giant smirk on his face, and while I wondered why he was smirking at me. He got up and gave me a mirror. When I saw my face one thought ran though my mind before everything went black.

`_HOLY CRAP! WHY AM I A GIRL!?`_

* * *

**There we go! The first chapter!**

**Hai means yes.**

**I do not own counting stars by OneRepublic , This Little Girl by Cady Groves, or TMNT.**

**GOOD-BYE!**


End file.
